Como enamorar a un UKE
by SweetMegu
Summary: Por un propósito de año nuevo que escribió Misaki, Usagi tendrá la tarea de enamorar al castaño, pasando la vergüenza de pedir consejos. Misaki se rendirá a los encantos de Usagi y de agradecimiento, se pondrá totalmente a su merced, haciendo cosas, que ni Usagi se imaginaba. Este FIC participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"
1. I- Propósitos

_**JUNJOU ROMANTICA no me pertenece**_

_Este FIC participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro __**"Del Yaoi & el Slash"**_

_I – Propósitos_

_Cada que escuchamos __Invierno__, instintivamente pensamos en: Navidad…_

Diciembre, 31  
Un hermoso frío y blanco paisaje cubría a la ciudad entera.  
Podía verse como niños con enormes y cálidos abrigos salían a jugar. Los árboles habían quedado completamente desnudos, siendo la nieve, su nuevo y extenso follaje.  
Las luces navideñas iluminaban el cielo nublado, y los adornos hacían más agradable la vista. Por la calle, autos y personas dirigiéndose rápidamente a las tiendas a comprar lo último para las cenas, celebrando con esto, la llegada de un nuevo año…

Usagi había convencido a Misaki de adornar y preparar una cena, tal y como las familias lo hacían en las películas o series que pasaban en la televisión, aunque el castaño repetía una y otra vez, que "esto" no era una familia, pero bueno, ¿Cómo podría resistirse a una festividad tan bonita?  
En el departamento había guirnaldas de copos de nieve, velas y adornos en la mesa, también flores de pascua alegraban cada rincón de la casa y claro, no podía faltar el inigualable "Pino de navidad", que había sido colocado y adornado con esferas y luces multicolores días atrás.

―¡Vamos Usagi! Pela con ganas esas zanahorias― Misaki seguía con un tono alegre mientras revisaba algo en el horno.

―No quiero, ya me cansé― Contestó Usagi en forma de puchero, dejando el pelador en la mesa, recargando su codo sobre ella y su mejilla en la mano. ―Cocinar es sólo para las mamás― Señaló con la otra mano a Misaki

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy ninguna mamá!― El castaño se ruborizó mientras gritaba al mayor, quien dio un suspiro en forma de burla.

―Y me lo dice el niño que trae delantal de flores― Misaki se miró. Era verdad. "Arranco" el delantal, aún con el rostro más rojo que antes.

―¡Mejor vete a poner la mesa!― Le dio la espalda molesto. Usagi se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazó.

―Está bien, sólo por que quiero cenar y después, tener mi regalo― Le dijo en el oído y las últimas tres palabras con un tono seductor, lo que hizo que el menor se estremeciera.

―S-Sí, tú regalo, que está envuelto en papel azul― Respondió tratando de ignorar lo antes dicho por el "conejo"

―Que raro, por que no te veo de papel azul― Misaki se sonrojó más, pues las manos se Usagi comenzaban a invadir el interior de su playera.

―Y-Yo no soy el regalo― Trató de no suspirar, pues una de las ásperas, pero a la vez tan suaves manos del mayor quiso entrar dentro de su pantalón.

―Que lastima, hubiese sido feliz por todo el año― Mordió su oreja después de terminar de hablar, retiró ambas manos y se separó del castaño. Misaki sólo se quedó ahí, imaginándose envuelto en listón rojo y las mejillas del mismo color, desnudo, totalmente indefenso, listo para ser violado… Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y siguió terminando de preparar la cena.  
Misaki ya había terminado, ahora solo faltaba esperar para la hora en que cenaban, así que fue a ayudar al escritor pervertido, pues seguramente la mesa estaría hecha un desastre…  
Un castaño con ojos realmente abiertos admiró el arreglo de la mesa. Había un bonito mantel con decorados en rojo y dorado, velas en finos candelabros, los platos colocados correctamente, vasos y copas, servilletas, cubiertos…

―Valla… Te esforzaste

―Lo sé, aunque todo terminará tirado― En cuanto Usagi notó que una de las cejas de Misaki se levantó, lo tomó por la muñeca y lo puso frente a él, acorralándolo en la mesa, y así poder responder la incógnita. ―Sí, pues te amaré sobre la mesa― El castaño se sonrojó. Gritando un "Maldito pervertido". ―¿Qué tiene de malo? Es uno de mis propósitos ―El escritor sacó de su bolsillo una hoja de papel, la extendió pues estaba doblada, mostrándosela a Misaki, y conforme leía su sonrojo iba creciendo más y más: "_Amaré a Misaki sobre todas las cosas; sobre la cama, sobre el sillón, sobre la mesa, sobre el suelo…"_

―¡S-Sabes qué! Ya no me importa leer más ―Quitó el papel de su cara. ―Además, olvidé hacer mis propósitos― Se apartó de Usagi y fue en busca de papel y lápiz, sentándose en la mesa de la sala, comenzando a escribir. El mayor sólo lo miraba atentamente. ―¡Lo olvidé, tenía que revolver la sopa!― Misaki se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la cocina. El escritor se acercó a la mesa, leyendo de lejos lo que su "novio" había escrito. Había aproximadamente 7 propósitos escritos, varios relacionados con subir de calificaciones o siempre decir a las personas que apreciaba lo que sentía por ellas, pero el númer fueron los que le llamaron más la atención.  
"_4. Entender más a Usagi y su manera brusca de hacerme cosas malas"  
"5. Quizá, aprender a enamorarme de Usagi"  
_En cuanto escuchó pasos, se quitó rápidamente de ahí, haciendo que no pasó nada…  
Después de cenar, la pareja romántica "intercambió" regalos, y después de esto, comer las doce uvas exactamente a las 12:00 hrs.

―¿Sabes que pedí?― Preguntó Usagi después de que terminó de comer. Misaki negó pues aún tenía las uvas en la boca. ―Que tú seas mi regalo― Sonrió y tomó uno de los moños que había sobre la mesa, pegándoselo en la cabeza. El menor se sonrojó y cuando terminó de pasarse las uvas, Usagi tomó la última que había guardado y la colocó en los labios de su compañero. Después se acercó y la mordió, quedándose cada uno con la mitad, después lo abrazó y lo llevó hasta el sofá, quitándole desesperadamente la ropa, llenando todo su pequeño cuerpo de besos, y pequeñas mordidas, ocasionando suspiros y así fundiendo sus cuerpos en cada movimiento que hacían…


	2. II- Flores a mi puerta

_**JUNJOU ROMANTICA no me pertenece**_

_Este FIC participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro __**"Del Yaoi & el Slash"**_

_II – Flores en mi puerta_

_El hermoso invierno ya había terminado, dejando paso a otra nueva estación, en donde las rosas y flores abrían con los primeros rayos de sol que les llegaban, mientras que poco a poco, los árboles volvían a vestirse de verde…_

―Ahh…― Aquel suspiro resonaba en los oídos de Usagi, amaba verlo tan indefenso, completamente a su merced. ―S-Se supone que teníamos que hacer limpieza de primavera― Dijo débilmente por tan placenteras caricias que el mayor le brindaba. Este no respondió, en cambio, sonrió con picardía "devorando" los suaves labios del castaño, quien no podían oponer resistencia. Ambos resbalaron por la pared en la que Misaki estaba acorralado, en cuanto tocaron el piso, Usagi comenzó a desabotonar la camisa ajena, acariciando el tibio cuerpo del otro. Quitó todas aquellas prendas que estorbaban, lo acostó en el frío suelo y unió una vez más sus cuerpos…  
Con forme él hacia movimientos más rápidos, el menor suspiraba con mayor volumen, a pesar de trataba de cubrirse la boca.  
No podía evitar amar a Misaki, él era tan hermoso de cualquier manera, y lo era mucho más cuando le brindaba aquella cara llena de placer…  
El castaño se levantó con cansancio. Se encontraba desnudo en el cuarto de Usagi. Se estiró y miró a todos lados, no había rastro de su ropa, entonces sacó del armario una camisa y un pantalón de Usagi. Abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con una escena difícil de creer. Todo estaba completamente limpio y ordenado. Misaki bajó admirando la limpieza de la casa y en la puerta, dos cajas llenas de basura y cosas.

―¿Eres tú? ¿O mientras dormía te secuestraron y te cambiaron por un robot?― Preguntó Misaki entre risas. Usagi sólo le miró, y al sentir la mirada fija del mayor, se sonrojó. El escritor acarició su mejilla.

―Te vez tan lindo con esa enorme ropa― Sus palabras provocaron un mayor sonrojo en Misaki, quien desvió la mirada. ―Y conforme a tu pregunta, no, soy el mismo Usagi que te hace suyo― Se acercó a su oído, hablándole con picardía y sensualidad, mordiendo su oreja. Se separó. ―Sólo que como estabas durmiendo cual oso en invierno, me tocó a mí hacer todo el aseo.

―¿O-Oso? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

―Cuatro horas

―¡¿Qué?!― Suspiró. ―Que vergüenza, lo siento, yo, tiraré la basura y…

―Tranquilo, y era obvio, estabas cansado, esta vez te esforzarte mucho…― Le habló con el mismo tono, acariciando nuevamente su mejilla y bajando por su cuello, él solo se quedó quieto cerrando los ojos. Entonces Usagi aprovechó y lo besó…

/_Flash Back/_

―_Aikawa, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?― Ella asintió. ―Bien, necesito que le preguntes a Misaki como podría alguien enamorarlo― La mujer miró sorprendida, comenzando a reir_

―_Usagi, Usagi, se nota que no sabes de amor, si yo le pregunto eso y tu de pronto lo empiezas a hacer, él se dará cuenta de que tú me mandaste, sabes, mejor te daré algunos consejos. A todos nos gusta que nos elogien ¿verdad? Entonces siempre hazlo. Sé gentil con él, pues como yo noto su reacción en cuanto lee tus libros, no creo que el Misaki original sea igual de "pervertido" que el que escribes. Pasar tiempo juntos, impresionarlo haciendo algo por él, siempre demostrar y decirle que lo amas, y por último, algún regalito sorpresa no caería mal― Notó algo raro en Usagi. ―Espera, espera… ¿te acabas de sonrojar?― Se acercó divertida a su rostro, el escritor volteó la cara._

―_¡Claro que no! Sólo que me da vergüenza pedirte esta clase de ayuda y consejos… _

_/End Flash Back/_

Ya por la noche; Misaki se estaba poniendo el pijama cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Cuando abrió, Usagi le preguntó si ponían dormir juntos, al principio se opuso, pero ya no tuvo otra opción.  
El peligris se había acurrucado en el pecho del castaño, quien estaba sonrojado por la tranquilidad en la que dormía Usagi, abrazado a él. Recordó su propósito 5 "_Aprender a enamorarme de Usagi" _ Sonrió y depositó un beso su frente, acurrucándose él también, cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
"Elogiar y hacer algo lindo por él. Aikawa tenía razón" Pensó el escritor quien también sonrió al sentir aquel cálido y suave beso…  
Por la mañana Misaki despertó solo en la cama, acomodó su pijama y su cabello, dirigiéndose a la puerta, que en cuanto la abrió, encontró un ramo de rosas, la miró con un sonrojo y una sonrisa y la levantó conteniendo una tarjeta "_I love you" _Quizá era ignorante cuando de inglés se trataba, pero esa palabra la sabía perfectamente. Bajó las escaleras con el ramo en los brazos y fue a la cocina en donde Usagi terminaba de arreglar la mesa. Había un bonito mantel, platos con _hot cakes, vasos, miel y en el centro, un florero con más rosas y diversas flores. _

―¿T-Tú hiciste todo esto?― El peligris asintió. ―Gracias por las rosas― Al decir esto se sonrojó. Usagi se le acercó acariciando su mejilla.

―Lo hice por que sé que te gustan mucho y también sé que te gusta la primavera, y yo por ti, llenaría todo el departamento con flores si tu me lo pidieras― Misaki ya no podía negarlo, Usagi era tan tierno. Él fue al refrigerador en busca de leche.

―Usagi― Lo llamó a sus espaldas. Volteó y de repente fue jalado de la camisa por el castaño, siendo besado por él, quedando anonadado. Se separó. ―Gracias― Dijo sonrojado. Usagi asintió.

―¿Puedo besarte?― El otro se sorprendió

―¿Qué? Tú nunca preguntas eso

―Lo sé, pero e notado que te molesta que te bese a la… fuerza― Miró como Misaki se acercaba mas a él con los ojos cerrados y sus labios esperando un beso, que en tan solo segundos llegó.


	3. III- Un tentador Misaki

_**JUNJOU ROMANTICA no me pertenece**_

_Este FIC participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro __**"Del Yaoi & el Slash"**_

_III – Un tentador Misaki_

―Pero que calor hace― Misaki sacudía su mano a un lado de su cara, como si fuera un abanico, hacía tanto calor, ni siquiera por que estaban en la terraza, ¿Por qué será que cuando tienes calor no hace tanto aire? El peligris no respondió, pues se encontraba totalmente ocupado escribiendo en la laptop. ―¿A caso no tienes calor?

―Depende, ¿De que calor me hablas? Del calor del verano…― Dejó la laptop a un lado. ―O el calor que siento cuando estoy contigo― Se abalanzó encima de Misaki, el cual se sonrojó. ―Déjame ayudarte a sentir menos calor― Usagi colocó sus manos en el extremo de la playera del castaño, subiéndola lenta y provocadoramente, causando miles de sensaciones en Misaki. Cuando por fin logró quitársela, la arrojó lejos y comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando por su pecho, lamiendo las pequeñas gotas de sudor, consiguiendo suspiros por parte del menor, y consiguió aún más cuando estuvo a punto de meter su mano dentro del pantalón de Misaki, pero la detuvo, besó sus labios y se volvió a sentar con la laptop en las piernas, volviendo a escribir. ―¿Ahora tienes menos calor?

―Creo que me acaba de dar más― Contestó sonrojado mientras se levantaba y salía de la terraza, tomando su playera y poniéndola en un lugar más.  
Después de 10 minutos… ―Usagi― Al ser llamado se volteó y de repente algo frío y con sabor a frutas entró a su boca, la cual estaba siendo metida y sacada lentamente. Usagi se quedó sorprendido por la acción de Misaki, después la sacó al fin.

―¿Q-Qué estabas haciendo?

―Yo nada, lo que tu mente pervertida piense― Sonrió y se dispuso a lamer tentadoramente la paleta de hielo. Usagi entendió rápidamente.

―No hagas eso, tendrás que pagar las consecuencias

―¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto?― Continuó lamiendo la paleta de una manera provocadora, Usagi ya no resistió, lo tomó de la mano, levantándolo así y lo llevó al baño, lo colocó en la pared, tomó la paleta y la arrojó al piso, besando a Misaki con tanta desesperación, quitándole el pantalón, después de jugar con su cinturón por uno minutos. Misaki ayudó a Usagi a desabotonarse la camisa, y después quitó su pantalón, metiéndose a la regadera, abriendo la llave.  
Besó esta vez con desesperación su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos, escuchandolo suspirar quizá de placer o quizá de dolor. ¡Al diablo con los consejos de Aikawa de ser gentil! Misaki tuvo la culpa esta vez por provocarlo…  
La manera en que las gotas de agua resbalaban por el abdomen de Usagi era una escena de lo más hermosa ante los ojos del castaño.  
Lo cargó contra la pared, adentrándose en él, escuchándolo suspirar y conforme Usagi se movía cada vez más rápido, los suspiros iban convirtiéndose en gemidos, los cuales después de un tiempo, ya no pudo soportar y los dejó salir a todo pulmón.

―Te amo Misaki― Le susurró en el oído con voz entrecortada, dejando escapar uno que otro pequeño suspiro….

Desde el baño hasta la sala, se podía ver un camino de gotas de agua que delataba su ubicación y había nuevos suspiros, los cuales eran difíciles de ignorar. Ambos se encontraban en el sofá.  
Las gotas de agua caían sobre el rostro sonrojado y extasiado del castaño, por tanto placer que el mayor le brindaba.

―¿A-Ahora que clase de calor sientes? ― Preguntó Usagi encima de él.

―El que siento cuando estoy así con…ahh~ con…contigo… ― Los labios del castaño fueron "devorados", y los besos fueron descendiendo por su cuello, el cual ya tenía pequeñas marcas rojas.  
Un último gemido, era señal de que sus cuerpos ya podían descansar. Usagi salió del menor y se recostó en su pecho, siendo una toalla de baño, la que cubriera la parte de su cintura para abajo.  
Estaban tan cerca que incluso podían sentir como sus corazones latían uno después del otro, en perfecta sincronía. A cada minuto que pasaba, sus latidos se volvían más tranquilos, y ellos, ya se encontraban en un profundo y pacífico sueño…  
Al otro día, volvían a estar en la terraza, Misaki estaba recargado en el barandal.

―¿Dime aún sigues sintiendo calor? Ya sabes que yo te ayudo a que se te quite― Dijo Usagi con picardía.

―Sí, pero cuando me "ayudas"― Hizo comillas con sus dedos. ― Me da aún más

―¿Del bueno o del malo?― El castaño se sonrojó

―Eres un pervertido― Volteó su rostro, entonces sintió a Usagi abrazarlo por detrás.

―Lo sé, pero solo soy tu pervertido― El peliblanco lo tomó de los hombros, haciéndolo girar, tomó su mentón y lo miró a los ojos, sonrió y después lo besó tan dulcemente. ―Te amo Misaki― Le dijo sobre los labios. Sentir el aliento del mayor, le hizo derretirse en el interior.  
Quizá su propósito 5 de "aprender a enamorarse de Usagi" Estaba por cumplirse… Misaki se dejó besar, disfrutando la suavidad y delicadeza con la que el escritor lo hacía. Un beso sin necesidad ni lujuria, si no, uno tan cálido, suave y que le brindaba tanta protección.


	4. IV- El crujir de las hojas

_**JUNJOU ROMANTICA no me pertenece**_

_Este FIC participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro __**"Del Yaoi & el Slash"**_

_IV – El crujir de las hojas_

Misaki caminaba por la acera con un enorme abrigo, pisando cada una de las hojas de color marrón-naranja que se encontraban dispersas por el suelo, cual niño pequeño.  
Usagi sonreía en el interior. Su Misaki se veía tan adorable haciendo tan linda escena. Al sentir la mirada fija del mayor, el castaño volteó a verlo con un sonrojo en el rostro.

― ¿Q-Qué pasa?

―Nada, solo que…― El escritor tomó a Misaki del brazo y lo jaló hacía él y como Usagi estaba abajo de la acera, sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. ―Te ves tan lindo pisoteando las hojas― Esto provocó un mayor sonrojo en el castaño. Usagi tomó su mentón y depositó un pequeño beso en los rosados labios de Misaki. Le sonrió después lo soltó, caminando nuevamente en dirección a su hogar.  
Al llegar, Misaki se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que Usagi encendió el televisor, sentándose en el sofá, recargándose en Suzuki-san. Después de varios minutos.

―Toma― Misaki extendía su mano hacía el escritor, sosteniendo una taza

―Gracias ¿Qué es?― La tomó y aspiró el dulce olor que emanaba del líquido marrón en la taza. ―¡Ah! Es chocolate― El castaño asintió, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá. ―¿Por qué chocolate ahora? Aún no hace tanto frío.

―Lo sé, pero un chocolate caliente siempre cae bien― Sonrió. ―Bueno… excepto cuando hace calor― Suspiró y río levemente.

―¿Calor del bueno o del malo?

―¡Ahh! ¡Podrías dejar eso ya!

―Es que amo tu cara cada vez que te molestas― Misaki se sonrojó, volteó la cara clavando su mirada al televisor, el peliblanco hizo lo mismo, no sin antes hacer una pequeña sonrisa.  
Después de media hora con un incomodo silencio, Misaki se ruborizó de la nada y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hasta donde estaba Usagi, quien ya había notado eso, pero prefirió callar y mirarlo de reojo, que luego de cada 10 minutos avanzar un pequeño tramo, Misaki llegó hasta el escritor, recargándose en su brazo, con el rostro completamente rojo. Usagi no entendía el porqué Misaki actuaba a veces raro, o porqué disfrutaba más de sus caricias, ¿Será que ya cumplió su objetivo de enamorarlo? Justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar un brazo por detrás del cuello de Misaki, éste se levantó a dejar ambas tazas a la cocina ¿Lo habrá rechazado? Hizo de lado la boca y también se levantó, siguiéndolo. Lo abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello del menor, no tenía intención alguna de hacer algo malo, pero los gestos y los muy, muy pequeños suspiros que Misaki hacía, lo incitaron a seguir…

―Aahh― Un gemido, quizá de placer o quizá de dolor, pues había sido "tirado" en el suelo de la terraza. Las manos de Usagi se adentraban al interior de la ropa de Misaki, quitándola lentamente, sin necesidad, disfrutando cada segundo a su lado.  
Cada pequeño movimiento que hacían, provocaban el crujir de las hojas secas que se encontraban debajo de Misaki. Después de que por fin quitó toda su ropa, se adentró en él, haciéndolo suspirar. Las hojas picaban su espalda y cuello, pero esa molesta sensación fue remplazada por una tan placentera, que estaba siendo provocada por las caricias y besos que Usagi le proporcionaba. Entre con más rapidez se movía, los suspiros iban aumentando de volumen, convirtiéndose así en gemidos, un deleite para los oídos del escritor, pero también, los crujidos se escuchaban más, quizá eran muy pocas las hojas que habían caído sobre la terraza, pero en esos momentos, se escuchaban miles de hojas bajo ellos. A pesar de que pasaba el frío viento entre sus cuerpos, éstos no se preocupaban, pues ahora lo único importante, eran ellos, disfrutándose mutuamente.

―T-Te amo… Misaki

―Y-Yo…― Trató de pronunciar las palabras, pero al parecer esos gemidos se habían convertido ya en un lenguaje, que sólo Usagi, tenía derecho a escucharlos. ―T-También t-te~― Sus corazones latían cada vez más. ―También _**te amo Usagi**_…― Y en todo el apartamento, el eco de un gemido, fue lo último que se escuchó…  
Usagi cargaba a Misaki en brazos, quien se había quedado dormido, subiéndola a la recamara, acostándolo cuidadosamente, él también se recostó. Sonrió acariciando el rostro del castaño, quien se veía de lo más hermoso. "_También te amo Usagi" _Recordó mientras sonreía.

―Sí este otoño fue así, como desearía que todos los días fuesen otoño…― Besó su frente, lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza con la de él, quedándose dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Jamás había sido feliz, jamás había amado así a alguien, ni siquiera a Takahiro…  
Misaki era esa persona por la cual había estado esperando todo este tiempo, él era la persona con la que querría pasar el resto de su vida, la única que podría sanar sus heridas así como también podría "apuñalarlo" a su merced, pues su vida y corazón, ya le pertenecían a él, a su Misaki…

_Misaki era aquella luz que lo había salvado de una vida totalmente infeliz… Esa luz, que le ha brindado lo que jamás tuvo…  
Amor…_


End file.
